With an ever increasing worldwide population consuming the world's fossil fuel supply at an ever increasing rate, many people have become interested in reducing their energy consumption footprint. Reducing energy consumption also results in lower pollution emissions and reduced energy expenditures. Recent developments in connected thermostats allow for more efficient energy use through machine learning and artificial intelligence techniques to adaptively control the climate system setting of a thermostat. Some thermostat devices are smart enough to notify users through portals and messaging when they have decreased or increased their energy consumption due to the thermostats adaptive temperature control. However, this information is not available in real-time nor at the thermostat device itself.